My Beautiful Miko
by PeachBlossomz
Summary: Her baby blue eyes stared up in confusion. He gently held her chin, staring at her trembling full lips. {Chapter 5 up!}
1. Chapter 1

Prologue. Intro.

* * *

The sun glowered like a brilliant red lantern as it set into the horizon setting everything alight. A little village nestled comfortably in the heart of the huge green hill.

Far off, a huge intimidating castle towered above the small towns, the sun's red light reflecting from its huge glass windows making it all the more unreal and untouchable.

A huge tree leaned over a small cottage house near the edge of the village.

Something moved in the dense branches of the tree. A natural predator, a demon, something to be wary of.

As the intimidating figure leaned forward, silky strands of shoulder length silver hair shifted slightly to the back baring a masculine male visage. Staring at something delectable or rather someone delectable with its penetrating liquid amber eyes. His eyes raked over the figure in a lascivious manner.

A supple dainty figure hummed quietly in the small green backyard of the cottage, innocently oblivious of the audience she had attracted. Her exceedingly long waterfall of luscious raven hair cascaded down her back, reaching her hips.

_Sweet singing sparrows..._

_Come down to me..._

She sang, her mesmerizing bell-like rich voice flowed out of her pouty pink lips. She continued picking the dry linen from the clothesline whilst she sang to her heart's content. Suddenly, a little blue sparrows flew down from the sky, chirping happily at the sight of her.

The raven haired beauty lifted her head up, smiling and giggling.

A small gasp escaped from inside the dense leaves of the tree.

Big dazzling baby blue irises shone from under heavy long sooty lashes. She giggled and twirled around happily basking in the love of the birds as they flew around her appraisingly.

"Kagome!" A harsh voice resounded in the distance "Hurry it up will you! There's plenty of dirty dishes piled up already!"

"Coming, aunt Beth!" The beauty - Kagome - said happily with her incognizant innocence. She picked up her basket of dried clothes, held it to her waist and whispered quiet goodbyes to her little birdy friends.

The birds sung sadly as they fluttered their wings in flight, gloomy at the thought of leaving their friend behind. Kagome bent her head and entered the small door leading to the diminutive cottage.

The silver haired figure sighed wistfully. Golden eyes glowed and narrowed in appraisal as they watched the ethereally celestial girl enter the small home. The girl entered her home safely and the door shut behind her.

The figure rose from its perch and the red sunlight finally revealed him, a tall heavily muscled male demon of an Adonis. He had shoulder length silver hair and intense liquid amber eyes.

He watched through the tiny window as the beautiful girl moved, gathering dirty dishes. His chest rumbled with pleasure and his fist clenched as he closed his eyes to concentrate on listening to her sweet singing.

A white cloak hung from his form sinuously and from his slightly pointed elfin ear dangled a red feathered earring that matched his obi. He wore black leather boots and magnificent clothes fit for an imperial.

Leaping in the opposite direction of the house with an effortless grace that only a Daiyoukai can muster, he ran like lightning cutting the damp air with his speed towards the castle and the full moon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Intro of Characters**

* * *

A melodious singing floated through the crisp dewy morning. It was flowing through the full mouth of the raven hired beauty, Kagome. She was singing as she hung the wet clothes on the clothesline. Her hip long luscious curls were tied in a bun but her silky hair kept getting loose, framing her pretty face.

It was very early-the sun wasn't yet out but she always made sure to wake up before the beautiful sun glowed in the sky.

Kagome smiled to herself as she hummed. Oh, what a true innocent beauty she was. Twirling gracefully and looking ever so lovely though she only wore a patched brown dress.

The house she lived was quite big but it was old and mossy despite kagome's efforts to keep it tidy, the moss just had a way to keep growing in the cracks of the walls.

Kagome lived in the tiny attic room. She had a great view of the rising and setting suns and the great branches of the goshinboku tree gently swayed close to her window.

Her aunt Beth was once a noble lady from the south. She was sent as a concubine to the western human lord. But through a series of misfortune, mainly caused by her aunt playing around with the palace chiefs, her aunt, bitter and miserable was banished to this tiny western human village.

Her aunt was a good person, Kagome believed. After all, wasn't it her, who had found and raised Kagome when she was just three and abandoned?

Aunt beth wasn't her real aunt. Kagome didn't know of her parents and origins but she didn't mind as long as she had eyes to see the beautiful sun rise, ears to hear the tweeting of lovebirds, and a voice to sing to her heart's content she was happy.

Aunt Beth liked Kagome but had become bitter and chose to waste her life away and despite Kagome's efforts to help her change, she was constantly brushed away with harsh words that stung. But Kagome thought she understood her aunt's pain of being abandoned too.

A sharp pointed arrow sliced through the air hit the red eye and tore the whole tree apart. Intense amber eyes glinted in the sun. They belonged to the silver haired demon.

He wore a simple white kimono that went upto his knees, exposing powerful legs. They had twin purple marks that resembled those on his cheeks.

His shoulder length hair was combed neatly into a silky ponytail and his pointed ears this time, bore two long gleaming earrings.

Looking around him, there were about ten trees that had been torn apart with his sheer strength alone. Oh, what power he had, this demon.

"Sesshomaru-sammmaaaa!" a croaky voice erupted, piercing through the silence.

The silver haired demon merely glanced at the toad running towards him in full speed and elegantly jumped to a branch on the tall tree staright above him. The toad who had his short arms spread out wide opened his bulbous eyes and screeched, diving head fast into the base of the tree, creating a deep hole.

The silver haired demon smiled, amused. "Jaken, what is it." he said in a deep regal voice. The toad immediately recovered, spat out red earth, plucked a wiggling earthworm from his ear and saluted, "The Great Lord wishes to see you, Sesshomaru Sama."

Seeshomaru merely tipped his head in acknowledgement and raced forward, leaping through the dense forest. "Wa-wait, Master! Take me on your cloud!" the toad screeched and scrambled to rush after his master. Sesshomaru smiled he didn't want to use his cloud, his legs itched to run and feel the breeze as he sliced through the chilly breeze. Jaken started wheezing already as he looked at the great distance between him and the castle. Being weak as he was, he knew he would reach at noon, no less. Oh how Jaken hated his master's cruel way of teasing him.

* * *

**Guys, was this good?...was it boring?! - i sure hope it wasn't! it'll get better if it was boring! and i know they haven't yet met but they will and they'll be a lot of fluff. :}**

**My very laaattte update was because i've been super busy with school work and stuff..**

**Thanks for reading! And please review cuz reviews make me update faster! They're my motivation! lolol Bye!*.***


	3. Chapter 3

Heeey, peeps! Thanks for your reviews all of you! :DDDDD I want to personally get back to the reviews but I don't have time lolol sorry. . But all of you motivated me so much that I had to post soooneeerr, so here's your new chapter! 33

By the way, the song Kagome sung is what I made up. So absolutely no copying it. It's my personal stuff. CopyrightPeachBlossomz.

Enjoy ;p

* * *

**Chapter Two: Pink Blossoms**

"Auntie, I'm going to pick some herbs for you," Kagome said a bit sadly as she brought out the basket and adjusted her outdoor hat. Her hair was tied into a huge bun at the back of her head and her eyes shone with tears as she looked at her aunt, coughing and running up a high fever. She planted a soft kiss on her aunt's wet matted hair and shut the door gently.

Kagome made sure to hide her appearance whenever she left the house. She felt it was safe that way. So, like that, no-one from the village had ever seen her.

She made her way from the garden path of her home towards the meadows. Her home was the farthest in the villge, near the huge green meadow. Kagome loved it. The serene solitude she could have whenever she was done with chores, calmed her heart.

Even though rumours had it that the woods overlooking the meadow had terrifying demons, who would ocassionally stray into the western lands, (the western lord and his prince made sure to keep their lands free of other wild demons and conflict), Kagome had never met one or even felt one's aura.

Kagome lowered her head as she saw a man with a wagon nearing her. She hoped he would just by pass her but ofcourse he wouldn't.

"Good day, miss!" he said politely, saluting. Kagome lowered her head so low that she could see her feet and worn out shoes as they scruffled forward.

The man(merchant) who was taking fresh produce to the market frowned. Then his eyes followed her backwards to where she came from. The big lonely cottage by the meadow. His mind registered who she was.

"Ahh.." he said slowly, whipped his horse and quickly left. Kagome sighed in relief. She was glad. Everyone in the small village knew each other very well. People knew whenever a baby was born and whenever anyhting happened to one family.

And so Kagome was the mute niece of her mad aunt. That was how it was and she wouldn't ever like to change it. Besides, It was peaceful that way.

Breathing in the cool fresh air, Kagome couldn''t help the giggle that escaped her pink lips as she entered the vast meadow. She let her hands run through the long grass. _I belong here..._..she thought as she closed her eyes, content.

The herbs weren't far off. They were growing in a small patch in the middle quarter of the meadow. To the far east she could see the woods and where she was she could spot the Western Palace, gleaming pearl white as the moon.

She picked the herb for fever, Armakine, gently with cautious fingers as these herbs had tiny prickles that could make small cuts. She had known of these herbs from a herb book in her aunt's library full of dusty scripts.

Kagome sat down by her favorite tree, the Sakura tree, it wasn't yet spring but she could tell the tiny pink blossoms couldn't wait to release their light wings and fly the skies.

What a beautiful cloudy day it was and the raven haired beauty couldn't resist the tune that flowed out of her very soul.

_Your beautiful wings_

_That ache to fly far_

_My translucent soul rings_

_Trapped in life's empty jar_

_The sky so vast_

_He reflects my soul_

_Why does my heart beat fast_

_As i hear your call_

_Why do i hear your shy voice_

_Calling my essence_

_You're calling to me_

_To free you now_

_So I..._

_I free you..._

_I free you now..._

The wind blew down from the heavens as her chime grew louder, soft and pleasing as she sung in high notes. Her heart rose as the wind grew harshly. The heavens were riding away with her voice.

Black locks of silk tore from her bun and danced wildly around her. She opened her jewel blue eyes and gasped at the sight before her, the final note dying down her throat. Her hat was nowhere to be seen.

Her dress swept around violently and she quickly held it down with her hands, embarrassed. The grass shivered. The woods swayed. The once calm fluffy clouds were pink and swirling in a circle.

Kagome felt a soft fluff fall onto her cool cheek. She placed her hand on her cheek and picked a pink sakura blossom. She marvelled at the simple beauty in her palm and clutched it tight lest it run with the wind.

Then. With one wiild howl, the wind died down and a flurry of pink rushed down upon her, brushing her face with the softest silk touches.

All around her, the sakura blossoms flew merrily, floating with the now gentle wind. Everything returned to its normal position and the scene before her never showed any signs of being disturbed.

She twirled with the wind, oblivious to the white figure a few miles away watching her in utter amazement. He'd seen it all. This Sesshomaru had seen it all.

With that, he gently approached her as a strong sense of desire burnt deep within his soul. No matter what father had said, it was the first time that he had ever wanted something with all his heart. He would have this.

* * *

So, how was it? Major cliff hanger huh? Mwahaha. Next chapter will certainly be very interesting! If you want more, review. Otherwise, I won't really feel motivated now will I? ;) cz you know what reviews make me do...Publish sooner!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: I finally got a betareader; _Lilithblood!_ She's really wonderful and has improved this story loads! Thanks, Lilith!:)))**

* * *

Kagome stilled at once, placing a hand on her bosom to placate her hay-wiring pulse. She felt a strong presence nearby, very near, almost too near. Her heart started thundering in her ribcage at an inhuman rate out of fear and self-preservation and she gathered her brown skirt quickly wanting to leave the premises at once. A blur of white flashed before her eyes, blindsiding and dazzling her.

She gasped while she looked upon him. A gentleman..no...a noble...a Demon! A demon noble. Kagome's breath hitched in her throat and sweat beaded her forehead. She stepped back surreptitiously.

With his huge form, he stood tall and majestically in-front of her. She hardly reached his shoulders while he towered above her. She had heard that male demons were very statuesque in stature and radiated overt power. Now she'd seen the proof first-hand.

Yes, she could feel the raw power he adorned like a casual vesture deep in her bones and yet she knew he was suppressing it to lenify her reaction.

His true bone-chillingly high-level demonic power that would have swept through the meadow in abundance of waves if not suppressed was calling out to the world, warning it's inhabitants of the looming danger.

His white outfit was rich and crisp in material and his black boots barely created a sound as he gently stepped forward. His gleaming silver hair brushed against her silk black locks because of the traitor wind and they floated together in the gentle breeze in a perfect harmony of raven and white.

She shivered out of intimidation. She had never seen anyone like him before. He wore earrings, shining and sparkly as the rarest of the gems. They matched his hair in a masculine way. For a man who wore jewelry! It was unheard of as far as she knew. But then again, he was a noble, was he not?

He leaned forward and bent towards her. She flinched as her shoulders shook and took a step backwards. He reached out to her face and she readied herself to take flight but he merely picked off a sakura blossom that was tangled in between her shiny locks and smoothed it on his pale lips while sniffing it.

Her heart beat faster. _What was with that? And why could she still feel his long fingers softly brushing against her locks?_

He gazed at her with liquid amber eyes filled with an unknown scorching hot intensity. His eyes drinking in the sight of her ethereal beauty and supple body.

He scrutinized her face, heated and blushing, and his gaze lingered on her full pink mouth. His fingers, curled and ready, reached for her, gliding smoothly like a snake would.

_No!_ She squeezed her eyes shut. The raven haired beauty held up her skirt and turned, dashing backwards without a second glance at the stranger. Her feet ran through the long grass that tickled her legs as she moved.

Her beautiful hair flew backwards, free of any tangles. She ran hard and fast towards her home. Her light little feet flying without really touching the ground. She jumped on the mossy garden steps and flew into the house.

Shutting the door tightly, she slid down, clutching her heart and trying to calm herself. The herbs! She thought with despair. She forgot and left the basket! But alas, she didn't want to go out there again.

A quick faint whiff of sakura blossoms tickled her nose but she ignored it, hugging herself tightly. It disappeared as it had come.

Her aunt's wheezing reached her ears from the far end of the hall. Her heart tightened with regret and she slowly rose. Tying her locks into the tightest bun, she wrapped a black shawl she got from the clothes-basket and creaked the door open.

Her eyes locked onto the petal lying on the ground. Innocent as it was, a single sakura petal was comfortably resting on a piece of mossy terrain. _Was he here? Did_ _he follow her?_ Her mind provided her scenarios after scenarios that made her blood turn cold.

Her large doe eyes fluttered, frightened as she searched the compound. He had left. What...? Her shoe tapped something solid and her eyes fell to the ground.

There on the door step, was her basket full of herbs, on top of which was her hat and a single white rose. She wondered quietly as she held the white pureness.

Her aunt moaned and her eyes flashed guiltily. She quickly picked up the things and shut the door again.

Running into the kitchen, she pounded the Armakine leaves with a wooden mortar and pestle and threw the contents into a mug filled with hot water.

She briskly walked towards her aunt's room. Her aunt was incoherently muttering about something. It must be the high fever. I must hurry, she thought, worriedly.

She opened the door quietly. "No...no more..no more..no more..."

Her aunt kept whispering hoarsely, in a mad chant while her body shook violently beneath the dark covers.

"_Aunt Beth_!" Kagome yelled worriedly and rushed towards her. Throwing off the covers and Removing the heavy cool compress she had tied to her aunt's forehead and wiped her aunt's face and back with it.

She pulled closer a cold bucket of ice cold wet rags and started drenching her aunt with coolness. But still, her aunt kept shaking with illness. Kagome's hands shook with so much force, she couldn't hold the mug of hot medicine properly.

At last, she got her aunt to drink the bitter water and fanned her aunt with a large dry leaf. "Dear aunt, you'll be alright, don't worry my sweet auntie Beth, you'll be alright..." Kagome whispered soothing words to her aunt as her aunt cried like a baby, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and fighting a loosing battle with her nightmares.

Kagome sung a sweet lullaby, just like her heart that was filled with kindness and pure light.

_Those crystal tears filling your eyes I will wipe them away for you... _

_My dear aunt, the sun will always rise_

_ And the moon will wait in queue... _

_The sunflowers are blooming _

_So why shouldn't you... _

_My heart is wailing_

_ Seeing you blue..._

_ My dear aunt, _

_Who brought me and fed me _

_I wish you would see... _

_The honey in your heart _

_Is sweeter than the sweetest tart _

_So won't you smile for me... _

_My dear aunt _

_I'll wipe away that sorrow _

_Please, I want to see you smile_

_ For the sun will rise even tomorrow... _

_And the rabbit will come out of her burrow... _

_So won't you smile for me..._

Her aunt stopped convulsing and drifted into a gentle slumber. Kagome stared at her aunt's face. Once so youthful, it was now filled with wrinkles and had deep dark circles surrounding the hollows of her eyes. She was but young, yet her heart was already so worn out and exhausted with the hardships that she'd been forced to face.

A silent tear rolled out of Kagome's eye.

* * *

The moon had come out. It was already late. Lord Sesshomaru stood staring at the huge full moon. His silver hair flew along with the gentle breeze. He was standing on a high cliff near the Castle of the Moon. Staring at the little cottage far off near the large Goshinboku tree. 'She ran away' He thought, though his face remained an example of emotionless.

He thought of those baby blue doe eyes that reflected the pink petals that flowed in a constant stream...and her petite legs in those worn out shoes that lightly skipped and pitter-pattered as she fled from him.

The moon rose higher and the wind got chiller. Sesshomaru leapt towards the moon in an elegant manner, his golden eyes glinting in the silver moonlight. He arched his body in a simple way and performed a single step of the dance of the moon. His neck arched, he breathed in the night air, trying to remember and savor her scent. No matter where he was. She'd never left his memories, lingering in the back of his mind, taunting him, teasing him, making him loose his bearings.

_In the timeless moment _

_As before my eyes, your beauty shimmered into existence_

_Like a silver streak of moon shine_

_You struck a chord inside of me_

_In the dewy night of full moon_

_ In the dead of an untimely hour _

_Your voice rang out so delicately _

_ I cannot forget that ethereal face of yours_

_That haunts my dreams_

_ The seasons leap away _

_The mighty heavens uproar_

_ Scattered the dreams of lone souls_

_I raced through the cold clouds_

_ To catch a smudge of your innocence _

_And I forgot where I was _

_As I melted into the sound of your voice._

_PBz_

* * *

**Review-that's if u like and want more...i'll only publish when I get lots and lots of juicy reviews! ;p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to my beta: Lilithblood! :) **

* * *

The Goshinboku tree swayed heavily with the violent wind and its leaves rustled into the tiny open window of the attic. The attic was that of a lonely cottage at the edge of a small village.

Large baby blue eyes fluttered. Kagome laid on her back with her arms out stretched. White moonlight lit her face with a silver hue. Her raven locks were fanned out behind her. On her single bed, she laid unmoving. The wind howled and blew harshly, scattering wilted petals from the vase of the dried flowers left forgotten on the window sill.

A chair in the far end of the attic crashed down. The black haired beauty still lay motionless, as if dead, her eyes stared at the cracked ceiling, unblinking. She didn't bother to close the window to stop the wind from ravaging through her room.

Her mind far away, lost, thinking about silver strands dancing with the wind...

Liquid golden eyes staring at her... Oh, how they shone like two radiant suns...The long pale fingertips lightly brushing her hair as a million pink petals engulfed them. And those claws, those awful claws reaching for her...A demon!

Kagome shivered and curled up into a ball. She shut her eyes tight. But she could still see him; the demon, towering over her, piercing her with those intense amber eyes...

* * *

"Father." A deep emotionless voice reverberated. Lord Sesshomaru lowered his eyes respectfully, and waited for his father. The Daiyoukai was dressed in a formal attire and a sword hung from his side.

"Sesshomaru, my son. " A voice boomed and echoed across the wide hall. The Lord Inutaisho was looking outside the huge arched windows. His silver hair that his son had inherited was tied-up in a high ponytail.

Suddenly, within a blink of an eye, he turned and charged forward towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eyes widened.  
A loud clang was heard resonating through the room as steel met steel. A loud crash sounded. Sesshomaru had been pushed against the wall by the force of his father's attack. He clenched his teeth as he flung his sword forward, pushing his father out of the way.

"Well, well." The great western lord chuckled heartily, sheathing his sword. Sesshomaru could only glare as he raised himself from the crater that his shape had created on the thick wall.

"I see you've gotten better at sparring due to my surprise attacks." Inutaisho said, an amused expression on his face.

"Father! I may be forward to ask but I'd like to challenge you to a duel!" Sesshomaru said, still glaring at his father challengingly.

Lord Inutaisho just chuckled, "My my, Sesshomaru, you have to work on that anger of yours. A good leader must always keep his anger in check, I'm sure that I've taught you well, son." He knew how his son hated the feeling of failing at anything. He also knew how his son itched to defeat him. The thought brought a smile on Lord Inutaisho's face.

"Your time will come, son. A day when you will be stronger than me - much stronger. Indeed I await that day, but for now, I'd rather not have any duels." Inutaisho said, and suddenly his eyes hardened, "Besides, I have a pressing matter to attend to. I have to go settle the dispute with the..."

Sesshomaru nodded tightly and clenched his teeth as a wave of power flowed through the large room. . Inutaisho had unconsciously leaked out his power that rolled in great waves.

"I will take your leave, Father." He said firmly, seeing his father's hard angry face, staring off in the distance as he thought of the enemy.

"Hm? Oh yes, farewell, my son. I will leave early at dawn tomorrow," he said, coming out of his stupor. He smiled at his son.  
Sesshomaru stiffened, then lowered his eyes, "If I may be so forward father, can I come with you?"

Inutaisho stiffened. His eyes narrowed, as if calculating something. "Very well, Sesshomaru, I won't deny you the chance this time, though I'd rather you stay..."

"Father! I'm not a child anymore, I crave to face the opponents!"

"Hn. I understand your thirst to fight Sesshomaru. Be prepared though, the battle awaits."

And just like that, the conversation with his father was over. Sesshomaru smiled. It was eerie. The demon inside him had been unleashed, craving for blood and battle.

* * *

**This is a _very_ short chapter and all but i'm trying to sort out some stuff and see if the story will flow smoothly. **

**Also, which other character do you think I should add as a rival? I'd be happy to add a good character you'd like to read as a rival to sessh. **

**I have many ideas, some already typed out in chapters, for this story and I want to choose the best plot... It's crazy...and there's so much to do but so little time...please bear with me, dear readers!**


End file.
